New Partner 2: The Gema del nino
by Oni Meowzi
Summary: Someones kidnapping kids left and right! Their looking for something! But what? Could they possibly want Emily? If so, it'll be up to Carmelita and Sly to save their little friend once again!
1. Secuestros

Revisores agradables, viejo y nuevo, a la consecuencia del nuevo socio 2: ¡la gema del niño!

Midnight: What?

Oh sorry that ment in Spanish, "Welcome reviewers, old and new, to the sequel of New Partner 2: the gema del nino!"

Midnight: Oh.

This is the sequel to my very first fic! I do hope you all enjoy it! I'm going to try to put as much humor, action, and anything else I can think of in this fanfic you see before you! If you like it please review and say you do! (I enjoy long reviews! Hint, hint!) But, if you don't like it review anywise saying why you don't and say what you don't like, perhaps I could change it so you could enjoy it better!

Since I don't want my reviewers hanging I will answer your guys last reviews from my other fic!

Purple Carnation- Yes sequel time! I hate it when the power goes out! I'm glad you liked the story and it's characters! And I was shooting for that! Here is the sequel!

Digimon ruler.9- Thank you! Here is that sequel!

Erickdragon101- I it wasn't to emotional, unless you like that kind of thing! Uh, your welcome? Yes I shall hurry up with Teacher's Pet! If I can get the PS2 out into the family room!

UserShadow7989- Thank you! Here it is!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Yes, it's happy and sad at the same time! Hehe, yeah I wanted to add a tad bit of romance! (What are you saying you got a whole bunch of romance in your fanfic!) I'm glad you like it and I think one of my best friends comes from Turkey!

Heiduska- How'd you know? Are you a mind reader or something or is it because you knew I couldn't end the hijicks of that little kitten (cause that's the reason!). I'm glad you liked it! Yeah they were both cute! Here's the sequel!

SmashQueen- Oh you'll find out! I bet nobody expected it! Here's the sequel!

Dianna Cooper- I'm glad you liked the story and Emily! Here is the sequel!

WolfKeeper989- Thanks!

Now, ¡Goce por favor de esto fanfic! (Please enjoy this fanfic!)

**Chapter 1: Secuestros **_(Kidnappings)_

It was dark in the jungles of Spain. A long forgotten ruin lay in misty air. A great legend of a stone with magical powers lays in these old walls. One person, an evil person, is trying to find a way to get at that stone.

&$$

Back in Paris it was another peaceful night. Yet again, that peaceful night was broken in the shrill rings of alarms.

"COME BACK HERE RINGTAIL!" Inspector Carmelita Fox yelled. She, yet again, was chasing the infamous Sly Cooper, master thief.

"I never get tired of hearing that!" Sly said, jumping to another rooftop.

Carmelita shot another round of shock bullets at Sly. "A little angrier than you usually are, aren't ya?" Sly said, "What's with the extra steam?"

"Remember that kiss a few weeks ago?" Carmelita said, taking aim.

"How could I forget that?" Sly said, grinning. They seemed to both stop for a moment.

"This is payback." Carmelita said. She shot and Sly, again, dodge it, continuing his getaway.

"Presa!" Carmelita cursed. (That's a curse word in Spanish, just to let you know!)

Sly jumped down into an alleyway where the team van was. "Hop in!" Murray said. Sly climbed into the passenger seat and the gang was off.

"I'LL FIND YOU COOPER!" Carmelita yelled.

"I never get tired of hearing that!" Sly said.

$&$$

Carmelita stormed into the Interpol building passing officers with bewildered looks on their faces.

She went into the lobby to grab a cup of coffee.

"Really strange huh? Lots of kidnappings happening in the suburban area."

Carmelita glanced behind her. There were two officers, a male wolf and a female hawk, who Carmelita knew were in the kidnapping investigation rank, were talking together.

"Exactly which suburban area are you two talking about?" Carmelita asked.

The two officers looked up. "Oh, hello Inspector Fox we didn't notice you there." The hawk said. "The little town out there in the east. Le Sueur." The wolf said.

"Le Sueur?" Carmelita said. _Isn't that where?_

"Most of the kids who were kidnapped, we've found out, comes from one of the schools in the area." The hawk said.

"And which school is that?" Carmelita asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What was it called again? Oh yeah, Le Franks elementary!" the wolf said.

"What!" Carmelita said.

"Only a couple have been kidnapped so we really don't know if it's a link or not." The hawk said.

"Which kids have been kidnapped!" Carmelita said. "Well, we have a list." The hawk said, a bit startled.

Carmelita took the list from the hawk's hand. She skimmed down it with her finger.

"Thank dios." Carmelita said. The list didn't have the name she was looking for.

But how long would that last?

&$

Sly and his gang had made it back to their hideout.

"Another great heist." Sly said, sitting on the couch. "Yes well time to see how much this artifact will sell on thiefnet!" Bentley said, sitting on a chair next to his computer.

"You want some chips Sly?" Murray asked. "No thanks pal." Sly said. Murray shrugged and turned the TV on.

"Officers are baffled about the strange disapperences happening over the Le Sueur. Parents are cautioned to keep a watchful eye over their kids, especially ones in Le Franks in which Interpol, the police force put on the job, have believed is the main target." A male polar bear said who was on the news.

Sly sat up in his chair his tail twitching, as he starred at the TV. Bentley and Murray also looked shocked.

On the TV they showed the pictures and names of the kids who were kidnapped.

Sly, Bentley and Murray sighed in relief.

The kid they were worried about was not on the list.

But how long would that last?

&$&$

Far out in the hills of France stood a lonely shack.

"None of these kids are the one I'm looking for." A tiger said, she was holding a purple orb that had a dull look to it. This tiger was none other than Neyla, who had survived after the Clock-la incident. She was wearing a black version of her usual outfit.

"Fine we'll get more kids." A female raccoon said, she had five rings on her tail and blue jeans with a purple T-shirt. Carleen Trip.

"But it will cost you more." A red male lizard said, who was wearing a green outfit (that sort of looked like Dimitri's outfit, except much better.) Cornelious Heart.

"Fine. Just get me more kids!" Neyla said pocketing the orb.

"En wij hebben meer geld nodig om zorg van die brats te nemen!" a female calico cat said, she was wearing a black dress. Sandy Puss.

"What did she say?" Neyla asked.

"She said, "And we need more money to take care of those brats!"." Cornelious, the only one who could translate dutch, said.

"Fine. But I want at least 3 kids here in three days. We can't make it look to suspicious though." Neyla said, and she left.

"Looks like more work." A male lab dog said, tipping his cowboy hat. He was wearing a usual cowboy get up except black.

These people were experts at kidnapping and adultnapping. That was exactly why Neyla hired them. She was looking for someone. Someone special who had a key to something she wanted.

$&$$

The next day.

"Teslie, sweaty, I need you to take Emily and Robert to school today!" Mrs. Johnson said. She was wearing a dress with flowers on it.

"Aaaaw, but mom, come on!" Teslie said.

"I don't know, Molly." Mr. Johnson said. "She might leave the kids in a construction site."

"I said I was sorry!" Teslie said. She hadn't told her parents the whole story of why Emily turned up five stories high in a construction site.

"Now, Arthur, I'm sure she can handle this!" Mrs. Johnson said.

"I'll go get them." Teslie said. She got up from the table. Robert and Emily were in the living room after having breakfast.

"Come on you guys time to go to school!" Teslie said. Robert turned around. "We have to find Emily first! She's hiding!" Robert said.

Teslie sighed."Uh. Emily come on out! It's time to go to-"

"Gotcha!" Emily said pouncing on Teslie's leg.

"Hey!" Teslie said. She looked down at Emily. "Come on Emily get off! It's time to go to school!" Teslie said.

"Awwight! Teswie!" Emily said, letting go.

"That's a good girl, go get your back pack!" Teslie said, smiling.

"Okey-dokey!" Emily said, running up to the closet and grabbing her back pack.

&$$#$

The cat is back! LOL! Anywise, I do hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't like it, tell me what I could do to make better! Please review!

Buonas díaz!


	2. Where are we?

YAY! FINALLY! I have come over the writer's block and finished the next chapter! Hehe! REVIEWS!

Erickdragon101- Thank you! The gamecube is in here instead! Thanks for the review!

Ultimatelife- Thank you!

Digimon ruler.9- Yes the sequel! I couldn't just let Emily not have a chance back! Oh you'll find out soon enough! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! –ehem- Thanks for the review!

Coriana Raposa- Ah! ANOTHER LANGUGE! Cool! Thanks for the review!

UserShadow7989- Nope, can't get enough of Emily! Thanks for the review!

Heiduska- LOL! DING DING DING! Heiduska got it! Yes, I used the names from Harry Potter for Emily's parents! LOL! I was writing their names down then I was like "Holy cow! It's Harry Potter!" and my mom was like "Keep them in, see if anyone notices!" LOL! YAY! I like to hear my reviewers opinions! Get ideas and stuff, you know! Long review, gets long answer! MWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

Winged Sence- ROTFLMAO! OMG! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Felix! LOL! Sorry to get you angry! LOL! OMG! Well, glad to see you are enjoying it! Thanks for the review! And when are you going to update your "Legend of Light"? I MUST READ MORE!

Animedemonnayorin- W00T! TURKEY! DANGIT! Well I hope you have a good time there! Eh, Spain is going to take a big role in this story! Sooooooo, WHY NOT HAVE A BIT OF SPANISH, EH? Well, hope you'll be able to read the whole thing soon!

Dianna Cooper- Glad you like it! And my name isn't Meowzi either in the real world!

Purple Carnation- Yep! SEQUELS ARE GOOOOOOD! Yes there are a lot of languges! Thanks to babelfish! MY SHORTCUT TO SPEAKING DIFFERENT LANGUGES! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT! Yes. She is. Or is she? (Sings twilight zone theme song) Well I think she lived! Guess it's sort of obvious! But what might happen well, hehehehe! You'll find out! Thanks for the review!

W00T! NEXT CHAPTER! LET THE READING BEGIN!

Midnight: What's wrong with you?

I DON'T KNOW!

Midnight: -.-;

Disclaimer: o.0? Ok? We do not own the Sly Cooper characters!

DANGIT!

Disclaimer: Yeah. (Steps away from Meowzi)

**Where are we? **_(GOD! WHAT ARE UP WITH THESE STUPID TITLES!)_

"Alright have a nice day at school, Emily!" Teslie said, leaving Emily in her classroom. "Bye!" Emily said. Emily took her backpack to the backpack closet thing and went to her table.

"Hey! Emily!" a little cheetah aid. "Hi, Ameila!" Emily said.

"Hello Emwie!" a horse said. (A lot a kids in this story don't know how to talk do they?)

"Hi Wyan!" Emily said. (It's Ryan just to let you know!)

"Ok kids!" a giraffe name, Mrs. Click, said. "Time for art time!" "Yaaaaay!" all the kids yelled.

&$

After some hour it was time for recess (kindergarden get THREE recesses! Are they lucky or what?) and the kids handed in their work to be put up on the wall.

"Emily could you wait here a moment?" Mrs. Click said, as the kids lined up to leave. "Okey-dokey!" Emily said. "What is this?" Mrs. Click asked, pointing to Emily's picture. It had squiggles mostly brown and gray.

"That's what I saw when I was up really high!" Emily said. "Ok?" Mrs. Click said. "Emily, you use to draw ponies and rainbows and sorts of stuff but now ever since that little assignment with Interpol you draw people chasing people and guns!"

"Shwock pistols!" Emily said. Mrs. Click raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I think I'll be calling your parents about this." She said.

"Okey-dokey then!" Emily said, walking back to the line. Mrs. Click walked the kids out into the play ground. Emily went out next to the play ground thingy (that thing made of plastic that kids climb on!).

$&

"Such cute kids!" a female raccoon, Carleen, said from up in the tree. "Which three should we get?" the male lab dog said from down below. He was ring leader of the group. Grip Armstrong. (I forgot to tell you guys his name in the last chapter! Sorry!)

Carleen scanned the playground with her eyes. "Those three look good!" pointing to a tiger, a dog, and monkey who looked around the ages of 7.

"Keep the van on, Cornelious!" Grip said into a walkie talkie. "It won't be long!"

"Just get on with it!" was the lizard's reponse.

"Let's go!" Grip said. Carleen jumped down from her spot in the tree.

$&$&$

Emily was sliding down the slide when she saw three of her classmates, a tiger, a dog, and monkey who she knew as, Roger, Buck, and Carrie, were running down into a bush. Emily, curious, followed.

"Where's the candy you showed us?" Roger, the tiger, asked a female raccoon. "Yeah! I saw you holding it!" Carrie, the monkey, said. The raccoon grinned. "I've got some right over here!" she said.

She walked up to a tree and the three kids followed, along with Emily.

"Where is it?" Buck, the dog, asked. "Here!" a labrador said, snatching the kids and putting them into a big brown bag.

"Haha! That was too easy!" the raccoon said.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Emily said.

The labrador and raccoon looked at her. "What are you doing here?" the raccoon asked. "Wet them go!" Emily said, looking at the bag, and getting angry.

"Come here kid." The lab said. Emily tried to run off but the lab caught her by only running three strides.

"Mmmm-mmm!" Emily yelled, the lab covering her mouth. "I'm sure Miss. Neyla wouldn't mind an extra kid, eh?" the lab said.

The raccoon shrugged. "The more the merrier!" she smirked.

Of course, unknowned to Emily and the kids, these people were the kidnappers Interpol has been searching for.

The two kidnappers went into a red van behind a tree.

"Let's go, Cornelious!" the raccoon said.

The lab tied Emily up and put her, and the sack of kids, into the back.

After he jumped in and the raccoon was in the passenger's seat, the red lizard hit the gas and they were off.

$&&$

Carmelita was in her office, looking over some files, when she heard a small commotion going on outside the door.

"What in the world is happening out there?" Carmelita said, getting up. She opened her office door, and saw a couple of officers running to the elevator. Two of them were the same two officers from the lobby.

"What's going on, Officer Marry?" Carmelita asked the hawk as she ran by. The hawk stopped. "Another kidding napping, I'm afraid." The hawk, Officer Marry, said. "Again at the same school!"

Carmelita got a bit worried at this. "Do you know which kids?" she asked.

"Just got information from officers that got there first!" Marry said. She looked at her notebook. "Roger Dejaro, Buck Tehara, Carrie Matha, and Emily Johnson." Marry said.

Carmelita's eyes grew wide. "No." she said.

&$&$$

Carmelita had driven (really, really FAST!) to the crime scene (a.k.a Le Franks elementary school playground.)

"Inspector Fox? What are you doing here?" an officer pig said. Carmelita didn't answer. "Did anyone get a good look at the kidnappers?" Carmelita asked, looking around. Police officers were talking with some people, trying to get a lead on what just happened. In the school some kids were looking outside their classroom windows, some interested on what the police were doing some angry with the fact their recess was cut short.

"Some lady who lives near by said she saw a red van and a lab and raccoon get into it with a big sack and a kid." The pig said. "Right now she's being questioned by Mcguire!"

Carmelita looked over to where the pig gestured and saw a long eared dog in an officer suit talking to an old elephant.

"Are the parents here?" Carmelita asked.

"Up in the front office!" the pig said. Carmelita headed for the school entrance, right when a news van pulled up.

$&$&$

"Have you found anything for tonight, Bent?" Sly asked. Sly had just grabbed a coke and walked up to his friend who was buisy typing on the computer.

"No Sly I haven't!" Bentley said.

Sly sighed and sat on the couch.

"Anything on?" he asked Murray taking a sip of his coke. "No." Murray said, switching through channels with the remote.

Sly watched the channels flick by dully when suddenly something caught his eye.

"Hey Murray go back two channels!" Sly said.

Murray did and there on the TV was the same polar bear in front of a school. In the corner were the words "Live"

"The kidnappers have struck again, this time taking four small kids during recess. The police were called here by, Miss. Mesa, who had seen the kidnapping. It seems the kidnappers are a male lab dressed in a black cowboy suit, and a female raccoon in jeans and a purple shirt. They were last seen around Le Franks elementary school riding off in a red van. We ask all civilians to keep an eye out for these kidnappers. The kids have been identified as Roger Dejaro, Buck Tehara, Carrie Matha, and Emily Johnson."

A cold silence hung around the three thieves.

"No." Sly said.

$&#$#$#

A red van drove up to a small shack.

Cornelious got out with Carleen and Grip.

Grip opened the back door to where Emily and the other kids were.

"Mmm-mmm!" Emily said.

Grip just smiled and grabbed her and the sack.

#$&$&$

"Four more kids, Sandy." Grip said, dropping Emily and the sack, which opened.

"Stomme brats." The calico cat said, untying Emily.

"Where are we?" Buck said.

"Verblijf in hier u twerps!" Sandy said, pushing Emily and the others into a room. She closed the door behind them.

Emily banged on the door. "Wet us out!" she yelled. The room had only one window up high in the corner, but gray curtains hung over it, the room was all gray except for a few patches where paint was peeled off showing old wood. Other kids were in here also.

"That won't work!" a female bear said from the corner. Emily looked around. "What's gowing on?" she said. All the kids shrugged. There seemed to be like 20 of them in the small room.

"Neyla will be here on Wednesday!" Grip said.

"I still don't know why she needs so many kids!" Carleen said.

"She's looking for a particular one. But, I have no idea why she won't tell us what! It would make the job easier!" Cornelious said.

"It's not fun when it's easy!" Grip and Carleen said in unison.

There was a long silence.

"I'm going to go get some pizza!" Cornelious said

"Zorgvuldig ben. Niet word gevangen!" Sandy said.

"Don't worry! No one knows who I am!" Cornelious said.

"Get extra pizza. For the kids atleast." Carleen said.

"Right." Cornelious grumbled.

"Neyla said she doesn't want them dead. Yet." Carleen said with a smirk.

$&

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: What will happen too Emily, now? What will Carmelita and Sly do to find her? Find out next chapter!

NOOOO! NOT YOU AGAIN!

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: Yes it is I! The " Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons"! MUAHAHAHAHA!

You are SO annoying! God! Well! Please….

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: READ AND REVIEW!

THAT'S MY LINE!

Midnight: He is so dead.

Disclaimer: Yeah.

GET BACK HERE! YOU WEIRD RANDOM GUY WHO TALKS ON STUPID CHEAP CARTOONS!

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: AAAAAAAH!

Midnight and Disclaimer: -.-;


	3. Searching for a way

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I have destroyed the "Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons"! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Midnight: Actually you just bopped him on the head with a stick!

Grrrr…well he deserved it! Take my lines will he! Anyways, time to answer reviews!

Coriana Raposa- Yes! DIE! He must! LOL! Thanks!

Dianna Cooper- Glad you find it interesting! Ah your story! I promise I'll read it soon! Ok?

Erickdragon101- Weeeeelll, OH COME ON! You barely know the guy! He ain't dead…..yet.

Ilovecooper- Don't worry I will! Evil grin

UserShadow7989- Glad you love it! Here's the next chapter!

Heiduska- I'm a Harry Potter fan too! Thank you very much! I'm not very good at writing long chapters! Sorry ; But please enjoy this one!

Purple Carnation- Yes, I'm VERY hyper! Maybe! Yeah you think the school would have done something! Low budget problems really. We'll just have to see about that!

Winged Sence- Yeah Felix, your right, she better hope she doesn't come across you! Don't worry Carmen I'm pretty sure Emily will be fine! Well, Winged, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Heh heh.

Smashqueen- Uuuuh…well Faye ain't even in the story

Midnight: But we can try!

Be quiet Midnight. Here Faye, here's a doll that looks like Neyla that you can take your anger out on:Hands over Neyla doll: Woah weird about the names. Oh god. Monkeys aren't that bad! But :Backs away: I didn't say that! Midnight did!

Midnight: Did not!

:Shakes head: Well hope you two like the chapter!

MarineManiac- Well they are younger! So I would expect your smarter then them! LOL! Well try not to get a headache from it! LOL! Enjoy the chapter!

Alright hope you like the next chapter of! "New Partner 2: The Gema Del nino" I love saying that! Gema Del nino! Gema Del nino!

Disclaimer: Shut up and start it! By the way we do not own Sly Cooper and co.

:Grumbles:

**Searching for a way.**

"Excuse me, where are the parents?" Carmelita asked, walking up to the front desk. "They're in the principal's office." A female mole said, who was wearing huge glasses and a blue dress. She pointed to a hall where the principal's office was.

Carmelita walked down the hall. _Maybe I can find something about Emily's kidnapper from her parents. _Carmelita thought.

"Hey, it's Carm-leata!" a voice said from up ahead. Carmelita looked up and saw Robert and Teslie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carmelita asked. "Our parents picked us up on their way here!" Teslie said, "I guess you heard about Emily."

"Yes. Do you guys know anyone who might have wanted to kid-nap Emily?" Carmelita asked. "No, not that I know of." Teslie said.

Then the door to the principal's office opened and two adult white cats came out. One, the female, was crying and the other, a male, had a comforting arm around the female.

"Mom and dad." Teslie whispered to Carmelita. Carmelita had never seen Emily's parents before. When Carmelita first met Emily her parents were in India, meeting a sick aunt. _Maybe I should atleast hold off the questions for now_. Carmelita thought, looking at Emily's sobbing mother. 

The family of cats started walking out of the school, Carmelita followed, talking to Teslie.

$&#$#

"Do you see anything, Sly?" came Bentley's voice from the binocucom. 

"Just a bunch of cops, and kids looking out the windows." Sly said. "Wait. There's some people coming out of the school!" Sly zoomed in with his binocucom. "Carmelita?" both Sly and Bentley said at the same time.

"And Teslie and Robert are with her." Sly said. "I'm guessing the other two are Emily's parents!" Bentley said.

As soon as that news report was shown the Cooper gang had rushed to "Le Franks". The Cooper van was hidden somewhere nearby, and Sly was on a lamp post behind a tree.

"I guess Carmelita was worried about Emily too." Sly said. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what, Sly?" Bentley said, "Wait your not going to say what I think your going to say!"

"What, get Carmelita to help us find Emily?" Sly said.

"I knew it. Listen, Sly, I know she cares about Emily too, but she wouldn't help us, no matter what!" Bentley said. 

"Bentley, Carmelita's a good girl, I bet she would do anything to help find Emily!" Sly said. "Tonight, I'll sneak up to her office, and, humbly, ask her if she would like to help us find Emily!" Sly said, grinning.

"Why do you always think up death traps for yourself!" Bentley said.

"Guess I got a knack for it." Sly said.

$$&$5

"Stom jong geitje! Dat weinig wit katje houdt schoppend me in het been!" Sandy yelled, stomping out of the room where the kids were kept.

"What she say?" Carleen asked. "She said, "Stupid kid! That little white kitten keeps kicking me in the leg!"." Cornelious said. The "kidnappers" were all seated on a couch watching an old TV, that kept flickering on and off.

"The white kitten gave us a bit of trouble, too." Grip said. "Ik haat jonge geitjes." Sandy said.

"I do too, but atleast we get a lot of money for kidnapping them!" Cornelious said.

"As soon as Neyla says that we can get rid of the brats, this will all pay off in more then money." Grip said, smirking.

"The kitten will be the first one to go." Carleen said.

"Ik ga akkoord." Sandy said.

"What she say?" Carleen ask.

"She said "I agree."." Cornelious said.

&$$#$

Emily had made friends with all the little kids in only a half-hour. They were all nice but a lot were sad and scared and just wanted to be with their mom's and dad's again.

Every time the weird speaking cat would walk in Emily would kick her. The cat always slipped dropping the food and making all the other kids laugh, but the cat would get up before any of them could get to the door. 

Since there was nothing to do Emily would get a game of "Tag" started up! The kids weren't as afraid as they use to be, but still.

"Emiwy?" the female bear, from before, said. "Yeah, Jwenny?" Emily said. All the kids were lying on the floor after a game of tag, and were just looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think we're going to get out of here?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, I bwet we awe! Swome time." Emily said. "I hope." Jenny said.

"Hey look! That looks like a bird!" one of the kids said, pointing to some of the chip paint in the ceiling.

"Whewe!" Emily said, looking around.

$&$

That night, the Interpol building was lit and buisy.

The many officers put on the job of the kidnappings were trying to figure out the case from the tips they got.

Carmelita was in her office pacing back and forth, thinking.

_What do these kidnappers want with so many kids? Is it just for kicks? Or maybe…_

A tap on the window startled her, breaking Carmelita out of her thinking.

Carmelita grabbed her shock pistol from her desk and ran over to her window, opening it. She looked around, pistol ready. 

"Bonsoir, Madame !" A voice said to her right.

"Cooper!" Carmelita yelled. She jumped onto the ledge facing Sly. "Come to turn yourself in, Ringtail?" she said.

"Actually I'm here to talk about Emily." Sly said.

Carmelita lowered her shock pistol, but only by half a inch.

"Keep talking." She said.

"I know you care about Emily as much as I do, but I know we can find her faster if we work together!" Sly said.

"And why would I want to help you with anything?" Carmelita said.

"This is Emily we're talking about, we should at least put our differences aside for her sake!" Sly said.

Carmelita thought for a moment. "You're right, Cooper. Until Emily is back in safe hands, we'll work together." Then she glared at Sly, "You better not try anything funny, like last time, Ringtail!"

"Always with the name calling." Sly said. "Bentley thinks he's got a lead, but maybe you can ask some of your colleagues if they got anything."

"Hmmmm…we do know one person. She's sort of like a spy and she gives us tips on some of the surrounding criminals." Carmelita said.

"Really? She got a name?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, Rosin." Carmelita said.

$&$$&$

It was very late at night, about 12:49 p.m.

A small gray tavern in the grim downtown of Paris was still open. It was fashioned like an old medieval tavern, the only light coming from a fire in a medium sized fireplace.

The many small tables were made up of wood. Only a couple of people were at the tavern. At one of the tables two females, an eagle and a wolf, were whispering to each other, their voices were quick. Another customer was a male bulldog, sitting at the bar, drinking. The bar tender, who was busy wiping off mugs, glanced around once and awhile, almost expecting a huge fight to brake out even though there was practically no customers there. He was male pig with squinty eyes.

The last customer was a black female cat. She was sitting at a table in the very corner, sometimes taking a sip of her wine.

The door opened slowly. The two chatting females, the bulldog, and the old pig looked at the door. The cat merrily glanced at it.

A raccoon with a black cloak walked in.

The two females turned back to each other, whispering even faster. The bulldog turned to his mug of bear.

"Need a drink?" the bartender, said. "No thanks." The raccoon said. "Just getting out of the cold."

The raccoon glanced around until he saw the cat in the back corner. He casually walked around the tables to where she sat.

"I'm guessing your Miss. Rosin?" the raccoon said. The cat looked up at him. "Who wants to know." She said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I need to ask you a few questions." The raccoon said, sitting down.

"And who are you to just come up to me and ask for things while I'm on my brake?" Rosin said.

The raccoon grinned under his hood. Carefully he slipped something from under his cloak without the others noticing. The cat tensed but when she saw what the raccoon was holding her eyes went wide. It was a blue calling card, with the shape of a raccoon's face.

"Sly Cooper?" she said softly.

"The one and only." Sly said. "Now I need to ask you some questions."

"It's to dangerous to talk here." Rosin said, getting up. "Hold on sec."

Sly watched the cat get up and walk over to the bartender. She whispered into the pig's ear. "Fine here." The pig said, giving her a key. "But don't take to long!"

Rosin motioned to Sly to follow. Sly got up and followed her to a door next to the fireplace. She unlocked it and went inside, Sly following. 

It was a damp sitting room with chairs, and a small shelf of books, that were mostly about the history of beer and how to make it.

Rosin closed the door and sat into one of the armchairs.

"Why'd you take me here?" Sly asked.

"So no one can over hear us." Rosin said. "That bulldog is Mr. Roger Gray, someone I know you once stole from."

_She's right I did steal from a guy named Gray once. He was a drug dealer in the black market. _Sly thought.

"If he'd discover I was talking with you, he'd go after both of us!" Rosin said. "And those ladies, Zita and Jessica, would have the word out faster then the speed of light, that I talked to THE Sly Cooper. And I would be in very deep trouble." Rosin said.

"Even deeper then giving the police tips on criminals?" Sly asked. Rosin's faced grew harsh. "Much worse. Your not the most liked thief in the Underground, Cooper. Most criminals here you stole from and many are jealous." Rosin said.

"Well then I'll make this quick!" Sly said taking his hood off. "I need to know something about the recent kidnappings."

Rosin's eyes sparkled. "Oooh yes, the "Jager crew" or so they called themselves. They are excellent kidnappers, almost like real bounty hunters, though this is the first time they've worked in Paris. Usually they have jobs in America mostly." Rosin said.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Sly asked. "No idea." Rosin said. "Although I do know, one of them has taken a great liking to this very bar and comes here every Wednesday."

Sly's eyes narrowed. "But that's about two days away. I need to know where they are as soon as possible!" Sly said.

Rosin crossed her legs. "Sorry, I don't have a clue where they could be. None of the warehouses around have been taken, and a hotel room would be too small for all those kids they kidnapped, unless they well…" Rosin said, not finishing what she was about to say.

Sly knew what she was going to say. He didn't want to think about it. "You sure there's no other way of finding them?" Sly asked.

"Sorry no." Rosin said. "Have they kidnapped a kid of yours?"

"Well, a friend really." Sly said. Rosin raised an eyebrow. "The infamous Sly Cooper made friends with a kid?" she asked.

"Heh, it's a long story." Sly said, pulling the hood over his head and getting up. "We better go."

"Right." Rosin said, getting up. "It was an honor talking with you!" she said.

"Honor talking with you." Sly said, grinning. The two of them left the room. Sly walked out of the bar and looked up at the nearly hidden moon. 

"Don't worry, Emily. We'll find you. I promise." Sly said.

#&#&#$#

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: Will Sly and Carmelita….

YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: EEP:Runs:

Midnight: Want some popcorn for the show, Disclaimer guy?

Disclaimer: I'd be delighted:Grabs some popcorn:

:While chasing the Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons with a hammer: Please read and review! GET BACK HERE!

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	4. Where are you?

OMG OMG OMG! I DID IT! I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER! And at a library too! oO! Sorry for the wait folks had writer's block! And now my compy is broke.

Midnight: Because of you.

SHUT UP! Well I'll get straight to answering reviews so we can start this thing!

Purple Carnation: Do NOT feel sorry for him! HE IS EVIL! Lol. Rosin is actually the name of a strong instrument cleaning product. Hehe. I was practicing cello at my school and decided to use that name for her! Well I guess my translator was wrong. AND NOW IT'S BROKEN:sob: ….anyways, I took Spanish class because of Carmelita! LOL! Please enjoy the chappie!

snowbunny0405: Awwwwwww no, I don't want to hurt the musey! Why does everyone want to defend the stupid Random guy who talks on cartoons anywasy:sigh: Hope you like the chapter!

Coriana Raposa: Finally someone who agrees with me! Yes he shall die SOON! Wow, Danish. NEAT!

Heiduska: That's what their for! LOL! Yeah they did, and they say something about it again! Anyways, here's the update! Sorry for the delay!

Ilovecooper: Don't worry I will! I think he is.

Midnight: Sure am!

lol. Oh cool! Don't tell anyone else though! Enjoy the chappie!

Smash queen: Ok first off. Maybe. No Penelope won't be in this one. And I'm glad you like it! LOL! I see Faye is enjoying her toy! LMAOROTFL! OMG! You guys remind me so much of me and my friend! LOL! Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter!

erickdragon101: Yeah she does! Aw jeez --; Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Usershadow7989: OOOH GUN:eyes sparkle:

Midnight: Oh no.

Thankies! I'll make sure I'll use:evil glint in eye: Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Dianna Cooper: LOL! I'm glad you like it!

Midnight: I GOT ANOTHER FAN! WOOT!

; Yeah Emily is cute, and let's hope Sly and Carmelita will be able to work together well like last time!

living on: lol, ok! Aw, people, HE'S RANDOM, WHY DO YOU CARE FOR HIM SO MUCH! Anyways hope you like the chappie!

Anyways this chapter ain't the best, it'll sorta set the stage for the next, but I still hope you guy's will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sly cooper!

Midnight:thinking: Ok………….it is WAY to calm right now!

Where are you?

Carmelita was looking through some files of empty deserted houses in the Paris area. Just recently Sly had come back from his meeting with Rosin and told her all the info he got from her.

Carmelita never actually met the girl, Rosin only let a couple of cops meet her. Of course, Rosin never had any info on Sly so it didn't really matter.

There was quite a lot of empty buildings in the Paris area, which would take awhile to look through all of them.

Carmelita sighed. Maybe they should just wait for Wednesday

>Flashback .

"Rosin also said one of Jager's gang members went to the very same bar every Wednesday." Sly had said at their short meeting.

"Wednesday! But that's two days away! We can't wait that long!" Carmelita said.

"I know, but if we can't find any other way we might just have to go with it." Sly said, who had looked as agitated at the thought just as much as Carmelita was.

>end flashback

Carmelita then got an idea. Maybe she could look up the Jager's gang information, maybe she could get an idea of where they might have hidden.

&$#$&

Teslie sighed. This was horrible. Her mother was so depressed that anything that reminded her of Emily made her go to tears. Robert stopped playing with his toys, and her father was always calling Interpol for any updates on the kidnappings.

Teslie wanted to do something about this! She had to at least try to find her sister! But what?

Carmelita.

Teslie had an idea. She bet Carmelita was looking for Emily, maybe Teslie could help her! They helped each other to find Emily before!

With that last thought, Teslie got up from her bed and walked out into the hallway. It was very quiet, which was abnormal for this household. Teslie walked down the stairs and could hear the sobs of her mother in the kitchen. She must have seen Emily's pictures on the refrigerator again.

Don't worry mom, I'll find Emily! I promise! Teslie said.

&&$

Emily sat up from the floor and whipped her eyes and yawned.

The room was lit from the little window and one by one the other children stirred.

Emily's ears drooped. They were all still in the room, and they all didn't even know why. She couldn't understand it herself, why these mean people want with all them anyway? Emily then heard some voices from the other side of the door. She got up and walked over to it and put her ear to it to listen.

"Neyla should be here tomorrow, hopefully she can find what she's looking for." Carleen said.

"Waarom zij zo vele jonge geitjes anyways wil?" Sandy asked.

"What she say?" Carleen asked.

Cornelious sighed. He hated translating all this dutch. "She said Why does she want so many kids anyways?"

"She doesn't want a bunch of them." Grip said. The others turned to him. Grip of course was the leader of the Jager gang, so they all respected him and his word.

The jager gang had four members Carleen was the sticky fingers one. She knew how to kidnap anyone from a small baby to an over grown man. Cornelious was the getaway driver. Sandy was the keeper and interrogator, she could make anyone talk or feel uncomfortable. Lastly, Grip, was both the brains and brawn of the group. He thought up the plans, with the help of Carleen, and he had muscle for the "hard ones".

Grip looked up at his crew. "She's trying to find one, that's for sure, but why, I don't know." He paused. "It has something to do with that stone she had."

Carleen leaned back. "Well if it's one she wants, then I guess once she finds whoever it is-" She smirked "We get the rest."

&

Emily had listened to this whole conversation. She put her back to the door and sat down and sighed.

She wish she could have understood what they were talking about. She knew they were talking about all of them and someone else, but she couldn't clue into anything more.

Sometimes it stunk to be young.

"Hey Emily wanna play tag?" one of the kids asked.

"Yeawh!" Emily said excitedly, getting up quickly.

And sometimes it didn't.

&$#$$#

Teslie looked up at the huge building in front of her. The sign on it said, "Interpol"

Teslie had never been here before. She'd seen it many times on the bus, but never went into it.

She walked up the steps but hesitated at the door. Were you aloud to just walk into a police building?

She shook that thought out of her head. Whether or not she could, she had too go in and find Carmelita!

without further hesitation, Teslie opened the door and walked in. It was a big lobby with police officers walking to different rooms. The was a secretary mouse at a desk and Teslie walked up to her.

"Umm hello, where is Carmelita's office?" Teslie asked.

The mouse glanced up at Teslie.

"Fourth floor 5 room on the left, dear." She said then got back to typing on the computer in front of her.

Teslie thanked her and headed to an elevator.

That was sure easy.

$$$#&$

Sly was sitting on the couch one of his feet set on foot stool, twitching. He couldn't take it. Where was Emily! He just had to find her and waiting for Wednesday did not seem like an option to him.

"Sly, calm down, we'll find her!" Bentley said from his computer. He was looking up everything on the Jager gang, and was also instant messaging with his "sources" ((remember Bentley always had sources in the game! So I thought that's how he talked to them!))

"How can I calm down? Emily's out there either hurt or worse, and we have no clue as to where to find her!" Sly said.

"There's always that lead-"

"It might be too late by then!" Sly said, cutting his friend off.

Murray walked into the living room. "Um do you guys want any coffee?" he asked.

Sly could almost chuckle at the cruel irony. He remembered, long ago, when he and the gang brought Emily to their hideout, to try and figure out where she lived. She had gotten her hands onto some coffee and, well, almost ended up tearing the house apart.

Sly sighed. They just had to find her.

&#$#W#

Hmm a little dramatic right there ain't it?

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons:runs in: DIDJA MISS ME!

………….. :brings out gun Usershadow gave her: YOU ARE GOING TO SO- :Gets bonked on the head and faints:

Midnight:holding a stick over Meowzi:. I knew it was way to calm before!

Disclaimer: HOLY JEEZ MIDNIGHT! You just took out the author! Who's going to end the chapter!

Midnight: He is:Points to Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: He does it all the time!

Weird random guy who talks on cheap cartoons: Will Sly and Carmelita be able to save Emily? Will Teslie be of any help to the case! Which kid is Neyla exactly looking for! Find out in the next exciting installment of "New Partner 2: The Gemal del Nino!"

Disclaimer: Wow he is good.

Midnight: Like I said, he's a professional!


	5. The cards are being layed out

DANG IT MIDNIGHT! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! GET BACK HERE:chasing midnight around with a mallet.:

Midnight: HEY HEY! I STOPPED YOU FROM STARTING A BLOODY SHOOT OUT! DON'T BE MAD AT ME!

YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT ME KILLING THE WEIRD RANDOM GUY WHO TALKS ON CHEAP CARTONS!

Disclaimer: Eh-hem! As it seems that both Meowzi and Midnight are buisy,I shal ltake the liberty of answering reviews! Finally something else to do!

Heiduska: Yes, Meowzi very slow at her updates. :avoids being wack by a mallet: Yes the little kitten is cute, though extremely annoying, and you'll see what happens to her in this episode.

living on: Weird random guy sends his double thanks! And well :watches Midnight being chased by Meowzi: I'll make sure to tell her that.

Midnight: DANG IT PEOPLE DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED ALL THIS EXCERCISE? I MEAN JEEZ!

Heheh:still munching on popcorn: this does make for great fun!

Disclaimer: To all of you please enjoy the chapter and :switches moods: we do not own sly cooper.

Meowzi:stops for a minute.: BTW I made this chapter EXTRA suspensful to get my revenge on some resent reviewers who have taken the side of weird random guy! MWAHAHAHAHAH:goes back to chasing Midnight: COME HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!

Mindight: NOW THAT TRICK DOESN'T EVEN WORK ON DUMB CATS!

The cards are being layed out

Carmelita was looking intently at the Jager crew's profile. It only disspelled a little bit of information, since the Jager crew normally worked in the U.S. states.

A sudden know grabed Carme;ita's attention and she looked up at the window, thinking (and hoping) it was Sly with more news on Emily.

After a second knock Carmelita figured out it was coming from the door to the hallway. A bit agitated Carmelita got up from her seat and walked up to the door and opened it. the person there was surprising.

"Teslie?" Carmelita said, "What are you doing here?

"I came to help find my sister!" Teslie said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Carmelita's ears lowered. "Do your parents know your here?" she asked.

"Well no...but." Teslie said.

Carmelita shook her head. She had no time for this. She knew Teslie cared for her sister but what could she do?

"Teslie, go home. Leave this to police business." Carmelita said.

"I can't jsut stay home while my little sister is somewhere in danger!" Teslie said. "I have to atleast try and help!"

Carmelita sighed. "Fine come on in." she siad opening the door for Teslie.

Teslie walked in and leaned against the wall near Carmelita's desk.

Carmelita closed the door. "But first I think you should call your parents."

&#$

That night Carmelita left the interpol buidling with a load of pictures under her arm and Teslie right behind her.

"3 hours of researching and still nothing!" Teslie said.

Carmelita sighed. She was jsut as frustated about this but she didn't need Teslie saying it.

"How about I drive you home, Teslie?" Carmelita asked.

"Alright." Teslie said, folding her arms as she followed Carmelita to her car.

Once the two girls were in, Carmelita started up the car and drove onto the road. After a few minutes of silence Teslie asked Carmelita a question that had been on her mind the whole day.

"Is Sly helping to try and find Emily too?" Teslie asked. Teslie remembered the raccoon thief from the last time Emily dissapeared.

Carmelita was silent for a minute, thinking.

"Yes he is." Carmelita said.

"As he found out anything yet?" Teslie asked.

"If he did I'm sure he would of told us by now." Carmelita said.

Teslie put her elbow up on the window sill and leaned on her hand.

Thinking about all this, Teslie remembered this isn't the first time Emily dissappeared. Or the third time. Or the fourht. More like the hundreth time.

Emily had always been the one wandering off, wether at a mall or park. Her parents always told Emily never to do it, but she couldn't help it. She was just a very curious girl. Really the only reason why she likes candy and other stuff like that is because it's colorful and she loves to see what it tastes like.

Well sure, she cried sometimes, but she still was good kid. And she was never scared. Spiders, heights, fireworks, broccoli. You name it. She's not afraid of it.

"Well atleast I know she's not scared now." Teslie thought. Emily was probably giving those kidnappers a headache of a lifetime!

The thought gave Teslie a smile. "Serves them right" she thought.

Then again if the kidnappers got angry at Emily...

"We're here." Carmelita said stopping the car infront of Teslie's house.

Teslie was snapped out of her deep thinking.

"Oh um, thanks!" Teslie said, getting out of the car.

"See you." Carmelita said. "Oh wait Carmelita." Teslie said before shutting the door.

"Yeah?" Carmelita said.

"Good luck." Teslie said, clsoing the door.

Carmelita nodded and mumbled "We need as much luck as we can get." Then she drived off.

The next day came out just the same. Neither, Carmelita or Sly found out anything about where the Jager crew could be hiding. Sly had checked some empty warehouses close by , but found nothing.

They all came ot the disscision. They'd go to the tavern on Wednsday and wait.

Wednsday at 6:00 p.m

Grip was typing on a laptop while Carleen, Cornelious and Sandy watched and old Tv in the corner of the room. Suddenly a knock on the door brought them all to their senses.

"Must be her." Cornelious said.

Grip turned his laptop off and walked to the front door unlocking it. The in the doorway was tigeress dressed in black.

"Ello' boss." Grip said.

"Did you get more kids?" Neyla asked, without even bothering with greetings.

"Yeah there in the back." Grip said, dropping his grin.

Neyla walked in without sayng a word or eve acknodgling the presence of Cornelious, Carleen or Sandy.

Neyla opened the door to the ack room and closed it behind her.

She looked at the many little faces that looked at her. They all seemed the same to her. They all held a scared expression.

"Hwey! Who awe ywou?" said a voice below Neyla.

Neyla looked down to see a little white kitten with blue eys and blonde hair.

Neyla kneeled down to see eye to eye to the little girl. "Your not afraid?" she asked.

The little girl shooked her head. "Nwope! Swo who awe ywou?" the little girl asked.

Neyla grinned. "My name is Neyla." she said in her british accent.

Neyla took a round orb out of her jcket pocket andheld it up to the little girl. As Neyla expected, the orb began glowing, something it didn't have before.

The little girl starred at the orb curiosuly. the other children looked at it from afar.

Neyla grinned wildly. "What's your name little girl?" Neyla asked.

"Emwily." the little kiteen, Emily Johnson, said.

"Well Emily, you and me are going on a small trip." Neyla said, putting the orb into her jacket pocket again. She stood up and grab Emily's arm walking out of the room.

"Hwey wet gwo of mwe!" Emily yelled.

"Grip looked up from his seat. "Found what you were looking for?" Grip asked.

"Yes." Neyla said, handing him a thick envelope. "And that's what I owe you."

Neyla walked up the door and, before walking out, she turned to the Jager crew, now her ex-empolyees. "Good day to you all." She said leaving with the struggling kitten still in her grasp.

"Well that's dissapointment." Carleen said, turning to Sandy. "I'm sure you wanted your hands on that little one didn't you?"

Sandy knodded irratebly.

"Aw-well you can have your fun with the others!" Grip said, grinning devilshly.

"But first, I suggest we celebrate a job well done, at my favorite spot!" Cornelious said, triumphtly.

&#$

8:00 p.m

"I must say this is the most peculiar, steek out I've ever been too!" Rosin said, under her breath.

With her at the table was Carmelita and Sly, both not even touching their drinks and both hiden in disguises.

"Are you sure they'll come?" Carmelita asked.

"I said one comes, and yes I'm sure he will." Rosin said.

Sly was jsut as anxious as Carmelita, by now he would have made some comment too her, saying how this was a strange first date or something like that, but right now his mind was on other tihgs.

And of course you know what they were on.

Suddenly the door to the tavern opened and in walked, a lizard, a raccoon, a dog, and a cat.

"Yo pubsly! 4 beers right here on me!" the lizard yelled joyously.

Rosin smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"That's them."

&#$#$$#

:wipes sweat off face: Well as you can see it has gotten VERY suspenseful.

Midnight: MFFT MFFT MFFT:is tied to a small chair and gagged:

Oh no Midnight you ain't getting out of their:Holds Midnight up: OK FANGIRLS! WHO WANTS HIM?

Midnight: MFFFFFFFFT:tries to get out of bondings:

BWAHAHAHA! Well please read and review and remember:holds midnight higher: He's still up for grabs!

Midnight: MFFFT MFFT!


End file.
